Happy New Year
by BackAngel122
Summary: Das Major Crimes Team feiert zusammen Silvester. Spielt nach der 6. Staffel. Sharon lebt und hatte nur eine Erkältung, also alles super im Shandy - Universum :)


Es war der 31.12. Das Wetter in L.A. war mild und klar. Die ganze Stadt fieberte schon dem neuen Jahr und dem großen Feuerwerk um Mitternacht entgegen.  
So auch das Team von Major Crimes. Sharon und Andy hatten alle in ihre Wohnung eingeladen, damit sie gemeinsam ins neue Jahr feiern konnten. Jeder hatte etwas zu Essen mitgebracht. So hatte sie Salate, Brot, Dips, Kuchen, Obstspieße und noch einige andere Dinge. Im Laufe des Abends war das Team bei Sharon und Andy eingetrudelt. Julio hatte Mark mitgebracht, Amy Copper und Mike seine Frau und seinen Sohn. Natürlich waren auch Rusty uns Guz gekommen, um mit ihrer Familie zu feiern. Zuerst hatten sie zusammen gegessen, danach hatten sich kleinere Grüppchen. Rusty und Guz spielten mit Mark und Mikes Sohn dessen neues Brettspiel, das er zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Buzz sahs mit Amy, Cooper, Mike und seiner Frau zusammen am Esstisch und die fünf hatten sichtlich Spaß in ihrer Runde. In der Küche standen Andy und Patrice und unterhielten sich beim abwaschen über einige Rezepte, die Andy ausprobieren wollte. Patrice hingegen gab ihm einige Tipps zur gesunden Ernährung. Im Allgemeinen war die Stimmung bei alles sehr gut und ausgelassen.  
Nur bei zwei Mitgliedern der "Familie" war diese Stimmung nicht wirklich zu finden. Lieutenant Provenza saß mit einem Glas Wein auf der Terrasse und sah mit seiner üblichen grummeligen Art auf die erleuchtete Stadt. Ebenfalls mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand, trat Sharon zu ihm nach draußen. Sie stellte sich an die Balkonbrüstung und sah auch auf die Stadt. "Schon erstaunlich, wie sehr sich Menschen in ein paar Jahren wandeln können. Finden sie nicht auch Louie?" Nun drehte Sharon den Kopf zu ihrem Lieutenant und setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf, ehe sie einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas nahm. Verwundert sah der angesprochene sie an "Was meinen sie damit Commander?" fragte er sie und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. "Naja.." sie drehte sich in Richtung Wohnung, um das Innere sehen zu können. "... sehen sie sich doch mal an, wie Rusty sich entwickelt hat. Er hat die Schule abgeschlossen, wird Anwalt und hat einen Freund. Oder Julio - er hat jetzt einen Sohn und ist viel ruhiger geworden. Sie sind mit Patrice verheiratet - der Großmutter einer Verdächtigen und am Ende auch Schuldigen. Und Andy und ich sind glücklich verheiratet, obwohl wir anfangs kaum im selben Raum sein konnten. Er hat wieder ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Kindern und Enkelkindern. Er sieht einfach nur glücklich aus. Und naja wir beide..." Damit meinte sie sich und Provenza "...haben uns in den letzten Jahren auch ganz gut arrangiert würde ich sagen. Ich meine immerhin bin ich nicht mehr die 'Hexe vom FID'." Bei ihrem letzten Satz musste Louie selbst etwas lachen. Nickend stand er auf und stellte sich neben seine Chefin. "Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, das sie Recht haben. Mit allem - sogar mit Flynn, obwohl er sich manchmal wie ein Idiot benimmt." Beide mussten kurz auflachen. "Aber ich muss auch etwas anderes ehrlich zugeben und sie wissen wie ich es hasse anderen recht geben zu müssen. Ohne sie, hätten einige Entwicklungen garantiert nicht stattgefunden und Rusty steht da ganz vorne - das wissen sie Sharon. Sie wissen wie wichtig sie für dieses Team, für diese Familie geworden sind." Verträumt lächelnd sah Sharon dem Treiben im Wohnzimmer zu. "Ja die Familie. Irgendwie ist das Team zu einer Familie geworden. Und ich möchte ihnen danken Louie." Verwirrt sah er sie an "Wofür das denn?" Nun sah sie wieder zu dem älteren Mann neben sich und sagte lächelnd "Das sie mich in dieser Familie akzeptiert haben. Wir hatten definitiv den holprigsten Start miteinander. Ich weiß, dass sie zu Beginn nicht viel von mir hielten und mich am liebsten losgeworden wären. Aber mit der Zeit haben wir uns besser kenngelernt und besser verstanden. Und jetzt stehen wir zusammen auf meinem Balkon und wir feiern alle zusammen Silvester." Glücklich sah sie wieder nach drinnen. "Es ist wahr - ich konnte sie am Anfang kein bisschen ausstehen. Aber naja die Zeit verändert Menschen eben - nicht wahr? Ich sehe was sie alles bewirkt haben - Rusty, Julio und Flynn dieser verliebte Idiot." Beide mussten wieder auflachen, ehe Provenza weiter sprach "Und ich muss wirklich sagen, dass ich sie schätzen gelernt habe Sharon. Ich weiß das es nicht immer so rüberkommt, aber es ist so. Sie sind auch wichtig für mich geworden - das sollen sie definitiv wissen Sharon." Als er verstummte, drehte Sharon sich wieder zu ihm uns legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Danke Louis. Sie wissen gar nicht, was mit das bedeutet." lächelte sie und zog den älteren Mann in eine herzliche Umarmung. Dieser erwiderte sie etwas zögernd und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Als sie siech wieder voneinander lösten, sah Louis auf seine Uhr. "So da wir das ja nun alles geklärt hätten, sollten wir langsam wieder reingehen. In 10 Minuten ist es um 12 und da sollte jeder ein Glas Sekt in der Hand haben - na oder ein Glas Saft." Lachend und nickend ging Sharon voraus, direkt in Richtung Küche. Mit einem leichten Lächeln beobachtete der Lieutenant seine Chefin, wie sie zu Andy ging und ihn kurz und sanft küsste. Die beiden waren wirklich wie füreinander geschaffen, dachte er bei sich und ging dann ebenfalls in die Küche. "So es sind jetzt noch etwa 10 Minuten bis Mitternacht. Gießen wir den Sekt ein und verteilen wird die Gläser." Und mit seinem üblichen Ton und Humor sah er Andy an "Und für die drei Kinder in diesem Raum, gibt es selbstverständlich Saft." Andy sah seinen besten Freund etwas sauer an "Ach halt doch die Klappe Provenza. Du solltest auch nicht mehr so viel trinken in deinem Alter." Louis wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Sharon dazwischen ging. "Ok ok stop jetzt. Patrice und ich gießen die Getränke ein und ihr beiden Streithähne verteilt die Gläser, damit wir rechtzeitig fertig sind." Ohne weitere Wiederworte taten die beiden Männer, was sie sagte und verteilten an alle Gläser. "Sie sind manchmal wie kleine Kinder die beiden." sagte Patrice zu der rothaarigen neben sich und füllte weitere Gläser auch. Kichernd sah Sharon zu ihrem Mann und ihrem Lieutenant. "Ja wie kleine Jungs in der Schule, die immer wetteifern müssen." Sie leerte die Flasche und stellte sie zur Seite. "Aber trotzdem könnte ich mir keinen der beiden ohne den jeweils anderen vorstellen. Sie sind irgendwie wie Feuer und Wasser. Sie können nicht miteinander, aber auch nicht ohneeinander." Patrice nickte "Ja und die zwei haben uns, also kann nicht mehr viel schiefgehen in der Zukunft." Die beiden Frauen lachte leise zusammen und nahmen sich je ein Glas. Inzwischen waren alle Gläser verteilt und es blieb noch eine Minute bis Mitternacht. Sharon stellte sich zu Andy ans Fenster und er legte einen Arm um sie. Auch Rusty kam zu ihnen und hackte sich bei seiner Mutter ein. Der Rest der 'Familie' stellte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen an die Fenster um gleich das Feuerwerk sehen zu können. Als es soweit war, zählten sie gemeinsam von 10 herunter. "10..9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... FROHES NEUES JAHR" Überall n der Stadt waren Feuerwerke zu sehen und im Raumen hörte man die Gläser klirren, als alle miteinander anstießen. Liebevoll zog Andy seine Frau dann an sich und küsste sie liebevoll "Frohes neues Jahr mein Herz." flüsterte er lächelnd und küsste sie erneut. "Frohes neues Jahr auch dir mein Liebling." lächelte Sharon und umarmte ihn fest. Gerade als sie sich voneinander lösten, fand Sharon sich in der festen Umarmung ihres Sohnes wieder "Frohes neues Mom." sagte er total happy und auch Sharon wünschte ihm alles gute und erwiderte seine Umarmung. Im ganzen Raum wurde sich nun geküsst und umarmt. Es wurden Glückwünsche ausgesprochen und Vorsätze für das neue Jahr ausgetauscht.  
Die Stimmung der Runde war bis zum Ende des Abends oder eher des Morgens ausgelassen. Es wurde noch viel erzählt, gelacht und getanzt. Man konnte sagen, dass jeder der Anwesenden sehr froh darüber war, dass diese 'Familie' so existierte wie sie war.

Hey Leute,  
ich weiß es ist schon der 3.1. also nicht mehr ganz der Anfang des neuen Jahres, aber ich denke das zählt trotzdem noch als Neujahrsstory ;)  
In diesem Sinne, wünsche ich euch allen, nachträglich, ein frohes neues Jahr 2019. Ich hoffe ihr habt den Jahreswechsel alle gut überstanden, ohne große Alkoholeskapaden oder ähnliches ;)  
ich hoffe die kleine Story hier hat euch gefallen, würde mich sehr über eure Meinung freuen und natürlich auch über Kritik und/oder Hinweise :)

LG BlackAngel :)


End file.
